Christmas 2003: A Place to Call Home
by ajremix
Summary: Five Golden Rings... Fifth present of my Christmas project. Ky and Sol at Christmas, and all the subtlties they bring.


Part of my Christmas special. Everyday a gift, everyday something different. To open every present, go to my Christmas 2003 page.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A Place to Call Home Guilty Gear Virgo  
  
He cursed the nail, cursed the string and the lights and the box and bastard company that birthed it. "Hang, damn you..." In the back of his mind, though, he wondered if Sol would come for the holiday. Though it would be nice, he doubted that such sentiments had any power over him anymore.  
  
He always did come back, though. Sooner or later. Surely, Ky found himself berating his mind for the bittersweet thought, this was the place he called home.  
  
The front door slammed shut. " 'M back." A deep, distinctive voice said. Ky turned, surprised. Sol was at the door, in the process of dumping his heavy jacket and snow all over the floor. For a moment, though, he paused and looked at Ky, as if not really expecting him to be there.  
  
Countless years of traveling made the wanderlust a permanent force in his blood. No matter how much Ky begged and pleaded and reasoned and yelled Sol was restless. He'd leave anywhere between a few weeks to half a year. But always- easing Ky's aching heart -he came back. It was just a fact that Ky had to painfully learn to live with.  
  
And as it was, they very nearly didn't. The first year or more of their 'relationship'- so to speak, well, the one that didn't involve bitter rivalries and betrayed sentiments -very nearly tore them apart. It was through pure force of will- mainly on Ky's part -that kept the two of them together. At times it pulled the disused guilt strings in Sol's heart because it was mainly his apathy and lack of response that generally put them at odds to begin with. Ky was a very empathic person. He needed reactions from others to gauge how to respond to them. And with Sol he never knew where either of them stood.  
  
As it was, Sol was somewhat surprised that Ky was there as well. He was secretly glad that the blonde had never waited for him to come back from his traveling, but he was also secretly depressed that most of the time Ky was out on assignment. They'd be lucky if they saw each other before one of them left again.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Ky asked. That was another thing that Sol enjoyed about the boy. He never asked where Sol had gone or what he did. That was Sol's business alone. If there was anything of importance he encountered, Ky trusted that Sol would let him know. If there was nothing Sol felt was worth mentioning then there was no point in pressing. So the only things Ky said to him was: 'are you hungry?', 'do you want a shower?', 'it's late, get into bed, Sol'. He'd have to remember to tell I-No that Ky was, indeed, easily 'trainable' next time he saw her.  
  
"Already ate." Came the gruff reply.  
  
"Ah."  
  
There was a companionable silence and Sol took in the redecorated form of the room. Blinking, the walls glowed with multicolored lights. A thick tree sat near the picture window, laced with ornaments and silver wreaths, speckled with artificial snow. Small Christmas decorations sat in precise measurements around the room- the candle holders had changed, as well as the napkins, the tablecloth, even the china that sat out for display purposes only. It looked like something Martha Stewart would've dreamed about.  
  
Sol snorted. "I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"But of course." The young man smiled over his shoulder. The string of lights still refused to be secured to the nail. "You like it."  
  
"No I don't. All the people and the lights and the 'feel good' crap all over the place?"  
  
Finally giving up on the stubborn lights, Ky convinced himself that the one extra low dip had a certain charm to it. "I wasn't planning on spending it with anyone other than you."  
  
"Then why put up all the decorations?"  
  
Ky gave him a gentle smile, dispelling all illusions that he was more than just a boy. An illusion Sol had never dwelled in, but a fact that he couldn't help but feel even slightly respectful towards. "It's Christmas. How can you have Christmas without decorations?"  
  
"Very easily."  
  
Ky gave him a disbelieving look then turned to the flashing lights then back again. The differentiating shades gave his pale skin a slight bronze sheen. "So you really don't like the lights?" It came out more as a statement.  
  
"No." Though- as he studied the play they created over Ky's body, lighting up each angle in turn -given different circumstances he may learn to.  
  
Sol could see the boy warring with himself by the way he contemplated the lights, how his eyes narrowed and shone silver under the reflection and how his lower lip jutted slightly when he thought. It was always those times when Sol had to quell the urge to take that lip between his teeth and nibble. One because the way it was pressed out was tempting. Two because it always annoyed Ky whenever he actually did.  
  
Though Sol, in no way, was blind to Ky's soft and strong beauty, all it was to him was an added bonus. To be honest he didn't think much of Ky at all while he was in the Seikishi. However, during the times when Ky had put himself as Sol's 'enemy', he had to admit, that was when the boy was the most interesting. Troublesome and sometimes annoying, yes, but interesting nonetheless.  
  
Ever since they had become a 'couple' (a term they both tossed rarely and loosely around) he found even more enjoyment in occasionally teasing or annoying the blonde. And up close, he could enjoy the flushed and angry beauty that he had somehow managed to fail to notice so many times before.  
  
"They're staying up." Sol cursed to himself. Generally whenever Ky debated to himself, his considerate nature almost always won. But this time apparently tradition was too much to give up. But at least he got one thing without even trying.  
  
Now came the part he was really dreading. "And the 'feel good' crap?"  
  
Ky's brow furrowed. " 'Feel good crap'?"  
  
"You're not going to make me go to mass or concerts or watch those Christmas Specials they're always showing, right?" His golden eyes narrowed. "And if you try to take me shopping.."  
  
"No." The other hastily said. "Shopping's been done long ago. No TV or concerts or anything."  
  
"And mass?"  
  
"Only if you really want to." He moved over to Sol, unable to help but feel the vast differences between them as he gazed up at the taller man. "Taking you to mass feels.. somewhat hypocritical."  
  
Sol didn't know if it was because he was a Gear or because it would mean forcing him to go.  
  
"This is our first Christmas as a.. With the two of us." Shyly, Ky took one of his large, dark hands in his. "If it was possible to be with you, I wanted it to be just us. Doing just what we wanted."  
  
Sol quirked an eyebrow at him. "No distractions?"  
  
"None. I told the office not to bother me even if Justice came up and surrendered to them. But, about that 'feel good' crap.." he smiled playfully, skimming a light hand up one of Sol's arms, body warm even through the cold French winters, "I thought you liked it when I made you 'feel good'..."  
  
Sol's eyebrows shot underneath his headband. It wasn't often that Ky got overtly seductive- not that just about anything he did didn't have a hint of unconscious sensuality to it anyway.  
  
"No shopping. No church. I'm feeling fine."  
  
Ky gave a short chuckle, shaking his head and Sol wondered if that made him two for one or one for two. He decided that it all evened out in the end. Everything was so much nicer (easier) when Ky was lenient. And willing. "So," he rumbled low in his throat, loving the way it made Ky shiver, "can I unwrap my present now?" His large hands went to Ky's slender waist, bringing them dangerously close.  
  
He tried to fight the heady feeling Sol's body gave him, but couldn't stop the urge to spread his hands over Sol's expansive chest, feeling each dark ridge jump alive under his touch. "No." He whispered playfully in Sol's ear. "But I wouldn't mind if you undressed me."  
  
He grinned. Not often did he feel inclined to dominate the normally in control Ky. But right now he found he had more than enough energy... 


End file.
